Locked
by Cherryshock
Summary: Sora thought he was just a regular teenage boy, until a young girl moved in nearby and a shadow engulfed his city AU SoraKairi mainly
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, OR their characters. They belong to Square Enix and Disney!  
  
Locked  
by: Livvy  
  
Prolouge  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, rays of light running delicately over the tall buildings and happy people were flooding the sidewalks. The markets were selling fruit and vegetables, along with tastey deserts of ice creams. People were buisily walking to work, some on bikes and some in cars. Children were laughing and playing on the playground, playing tag or hide and seek behind the trees in the park. This was a very large, but very peaceful, city in which many people lived in harmony.  
  
A young man man was walking down these sunny streets, looking sadly on these people as they lived their lives. His sharp blue eyes watching their movements, almost in utter pity. His long, silver locks swaying across his hansome features in the hot, summer breeze along with his heavy, black trenchcoat. His boots were clicking from every step he took, his large, baggy pants brushing the ground slightly. He breathed in a heavy sigh, pulling at his gray undershirt trying to stay as cool as he could.  
  
"It will all end soon......" He whispered to himself.  
  
All these people were doomed, and he knew it, as much as he hated the fact. He watched the children playing happily, he frowned. If only this wasn't put upon him....the moment would come soon. Growling, he took a sharp turn into a shadowed alleyway and proped himself up against the wall. How he dispised her.....she ordered him like he was some kind of slave, but he had made a deal, which was something he couldn't and didn't want to take back.  
  
He pulled a small cigarette from his coat's pocket, setting it into his mouth and lighting it with a match. He knew he was too young to smoke, but he didn't care anymore, he would end up killing himself in the end anyway. She was calling him now.....how he hated her. Taking a large puff, as a dark void appeared next to him. He smiled sadly, stepping into it, tossing the almost full cigarette over his shoulder. Like a flash, he disappeared, as if no one would've known he even existed. But it was all worth it....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- Ok, I'm not the BEST writer in the world, but hey, I like doing it. This is kind of a short Chapter, but I thought all Prolouges were kinda short. Anyway, pardon any grammer or spelling mistakes, I don't have an editor Xx; Enjoy anyway! R+R plz! 


	2. So It Begins

Locked  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, they belong you Square Enix and Disney  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Alright!" A boyish yell echoed cheerfully from afar.  
  
A young teenaged boy was skating down the sidewalk, his feet moving slickly against the cement ground. He had a large grin on his features as his sharp blue eyes held amusement in everything around him. He had chestnut hair, spiked up and seemingly defying gravity. He continued skating his short sleeved jacket and jean capris flapped in the summer wind.  
  
As the boy came upon passing objects, he dodged them swifly with confidance as he watched them go by. He continued skating at unreachable speeds, down hills in up with a rush. He sighed softly, feeling the cool breeze against his face on such a hot day. He closed his eyes, the stupid grin forming on his face again. Today there was a new student his school! He wondered who it was or where they had come from, it's nice for a change to know what was outside of this boring city. He wanted adventure, excitement! Not peace and tranquility.  
  
"Sora! Watch where you're- " Was all he heard until he smacked face first into a large object.  
  
They had both fallen backwards onto the hard cement from the impact, with a loud thud following them. He sat up, holding his head and groaning loudly, afraid to look up at what, more like who, he ran into. He was probably going to get more than a sore rear after this.  
  
"Sora! Would you stop trying to get pity and help me up you little brat!" He heard a catty screech, and he looked up in utter horror.  
  
Of course, he had to run straight into Tifa. Someone you did not want to anger at any reason necessary. He jumped to his feet and scrambled over to the annoyed and sprawled Tifa. He knew Tifa to be somewhere in her late teens, with chocolate colored hair and eyes. But the most visual feature about her was her figure. Most men just followed her around just to stare at her endlessly, which he thought they were wasting they're time.  
  
"Aw Tifa, I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized halfheartedly, helping her put up her shopping bags. "Ugh! What do you have in these bags, rocks?"  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby, you wouldn't have to pick them up if you hadn't ran me over like a lunatic" She growled through teeth, with sudden look of slight interest. "What's the big rush anyway?"  
  
"Not like it's any of your buissness, but there's a new student in class today." He snorted out, handing her her bags. They've always did this, fighting at eachother like siblings as passerbys eyed them curiously.  
  
"Don't use that time tone with me you little runt." She glowered, then grinning wickedly she asked, "By the way, you have the time?"  
  
He looked at her with an annoyed expression, lifting his arm and eyeing his watch.  
  
"It's a quarter after eight witch..." It then hit him, if he didn't get to school in fives minutes he'd be tardy for the gajillionth time!  
  
"Oh crap!" He spat as he rush passed Tifa, leaving her in surprise and overjoyed amusement.  
  
She watched him skate hurriedly off into the distance to his middle school, making her smile proudly. "The brat doesn't know what he's gonna get himself into one of these days." She then grabbed her remaining bags and started down the sidewalk home.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
He sank down into his seat, breathing heavily, but with relief. He had just made it before the bell, meaning he wouldn't get in trouble. He breathed in the scent of wood and chalk that was like a heavy fog in the room, making him gag in disgust. He could hear the endless chatter of the other students in the room, most likely about the new student they were going to be having. He never really liked school, but who did? He'd rather be home asleep in bed.  
  
"Geez Sora, you look worn." A cocky, spiked blonde hair boy piped up beside him, making Sora jump a foot in the air from his seat.  
  
Sora glared at him, scoffing slightly.  
  
"Shut up Tidus, you can't pick on me since I was on time."  
  
"Just barely." Tidus smirked, his blue eyes glowing in superiority.  
  
"Lay off Sora, Tidus. He might've made it just barely but he still made it, ya?" A tan jamacan sounding boy said on the other side of the desk, brushing a hand through his strange red poked up hair.  
  
"Oi, Wakka you never let me have fun....." Tidus fakely pouted, turning his spiked head toward the front of the classroom. "Here comes the devil...erm....Selphie."  
  
Soon enough, a scrawny young girl came up to Sora's desk. She smiled cutely, her light brown hair curled outwards giving her a "daddy's little girl" look. She looked at Tidus curiously, also clueslessly, smile still on her lips.  
  
"Heard about the new student, huh?" She began in an excited tone.  
  
"Sure did, hopefully a cute girl to replace all the winches in this room." Tidus said smugly, recieving a good smack in the back of the head from Selphie.  
  
"Wench am I?!" She growled furiously at the cowering Tidus.  
  
"I hope it's a guy whose a good athlete, it'd be nice to have another good blitzer on my team, ya know?" Wakka sighed, watching the two bicker at eachother.  
  
Wakka was captain of the schools Blitzball team, but he was always a man short. Tidus was the co captain, and very good at the fast paced sport, sometimes better than Wakka. He usually showed off to get the girls attentions, making him the "school hottie" as he called himself. They had tried pushing Sora into joining, but he always turned them down. He just didn't feel the sport to be for him, that he was meant to do something else.  
  
"It's nice that you're all having fun, but, could you not crowd my desk!?" Sora yelled, snapping Wakka out of his thoughts and Tidus and Selphie from their "little" disagreement.  
  
"Alright students, take your seats and quiet down." The teacher said halfheartedly as he walked through the door, tired expression on his face.  
  
Tidus took his seat next to Sora as Selphie and Wakka went to theirs. Sora rubbed his temples from the slight head ache he had gotten, man those two can get loud, then turned his attention to his teacher, which would fade as the day went on.  
  
"As I've told you yesterday we've got a new student today. I hope you'll treat her with respect and kindness as you do eachother." He then shot a threatening look towards Selphie and Tidus, who just smiled nervously.  
  
Just then, a young woman walked in, making some students excited, especially Tidus. Sora stared at the girl in awe, she was familiar some how.......  
  
To Be Continued  
  
------------------------------ AN- Yuh, short chapter, I'll make them longer as the story progresses so don't throw stuff at me! I left it at a cliffhanger too, Who could the girl be? I'm sure you guys already have a pretty good idea anyway...... 


	3. Enter Kairi

Locked  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, they belong you Square Enix and Disney  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sora's breath shortly caught up in his throat, something was eerily familiar about this and it didn't feel right at all. All went silent in the room, he couldn't hardly breath, what was going on? He held a hand to his chest, gasping in his own mind until he felt a hard slap against his backside.  
  
He looked up to only see a Tidus, a large grin on his face.  
  
"Looks like my prayers were answered!" He yelped excitedly, pointing to the front of the room.  
  
Sora looked straight ahead to see none other than the new student. She had short garnet hair that seemed to emit a bright glow from the sunlight. Her eyes were a deep watery blue, making Sora feel as if he were in the ocean himself. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. She only wore a simple sleeveless white shirt with a purple skirt going only to the middle of her thighs.  
  
She smiled slightly, staring at the whole class without a sense of nervousness. She examined the class, as if searching for something particular. As soon as she caught eye contact with Sora, a faint glimmer appeared in her eyes and her smile brightened, she had found what she was looking for.  
  
Sora gulped heavily, sinking into his chair as a blush crept up to his face. Why was she staring at him? As if it couldn't get anymore uncomfortable than this. If only he knew how wrong he was at the moment....  
  
"Alright class," The teacher coughed, getting everyone's attention. "this young ladie's name is Kairi, you will treat her with respect and dignity as I've said before."  
  
He then turned to Kairi as she smiled up to him, "We need a seat for you." He turned to the class, having a quick look over them. "Why not behind Sora? Sora, raise your hand so miss Kairi knows where you are."  
  
Kairi only smiled knowingly, letting out in a slight whisper, "No need, I know where he is."  
  
She slowly walked down the aisle of the desks. As she came up and passed Sora, all he did was raise his hand limply, sinking down farther into his seat being surprised he hadn't fallen out of it yet. He rolled his eyes over to Tidus, who was grinning flirtatiously and giving a small wave to the strange girl behind him. He only groaned, sitting back up in his seat with an unusual feel of someone's heated gaze.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Through the rest of the school day, Sora stayed restless. This girl seemed to be following him all around the school. Usually most boys would find this flattering, or atleast confront them. But for some reason, he just couldn't. He didn't like the gaze that girl gave him, it was a haunted look and it freaked him out on the most part. So, without trying to notice anything, he just continued on in the day, trying his best to ignore her prescence.  
  
Finally, after the school had let out he made sure he was the first one out the door. He ran to the curb and took a seat, pressing a small blue button on his shoes and making small crimson wheels pop out from the bottom.  
  
Before he could get the second set of wheels to come out, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin, he then turned to find what he had been dreading. It was that strange girl! He let out a frustrated sigh and narrowed his eyes in her direction.  
  
"What do you you want?" He spat unintentionally.  
  
She only smiled none the less, a cheerful look on her face as if he had given her the greatest compliment in the world.  
  
"Your name is Sora, right?" She didn't even let him nod before continuing. "Since I just moved here, can you help me around the city? I'd be really grateful."  
  
Sora scoffed, she smiled too much. He then poped the last of his wheels from his shoes, standing soon after. He stood there for a few moments, turning with one of his large grins, trying to cover up his nervousness.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't do any harm, you're new after all." He then laughed fakely, okay, he couldn't help being a nice guy, so sue him.  
  
She smiled in gratitude, which was soon replaced by a curious expression.  
  
"So where to first?" She asked in a high peak of amusement.  
  
Sora shrugged his shoulders, setting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "Wherever you want to go I guess."  
  
"I want to see the arcade."  
  
Sora blinked in total shock, looking her up and down as if she were insane. He thought girls would always want to go to the mall, or some girly store. Atleast, that's were Selphie always forced him and Tidus to go when none of her girlfriends were available.  
  
He eyed her one last time, she seemed set on that location.  
  
"The arcade it is......"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Deep in the shadows of an unknown realm, a certain silver haired boy made his appearance through a large purple vortex. His expression showing no amusement or joy in coming here, all he could do was frown. He hated this meeting place, there was no light to see what was infront of you, just miles and miles of what seem to be black air. He walked forward, his brow set with irritation.  
  
"Don't look so down, little Riku," A hackling voice spoke out from the darkness, sounding a smooth as a snake. "you'll give yourself wrinkles."  
  
"Shut it witch," He hissed through his teeth, "what do you want from me Maleficent?"  
  
"Such a rude greeting." He heard her cackle as a large green orb glow through the darkness. "Is that anyway to treat your elders?"  
  
"You deserve no respect." He again growled, recieving a hard knock in the back of the head from no where. He fell to his knees, clutching the back of his head in agony, glaring up at the bright green orb.  
  
"Temper temper...." Her voice came in amusement, "I called you here to tell you that the time is almost here, where I shall release the heartless into this pitiful world to find the keyholes." She explain with a voice of overjoyment.  
  
"They will find the 10 keyholes, as soon as they do I will rule this pitiful spec of dust and make it into my evil grounds"  
  
Riku scoffed, "What about the almighty weilder of the keyblade? What about the princess that escaped?"  
  
"That you LET escape." Maleficent corrected, in a dipising voice, "I already have the keyblade weilder, so why should that little fool scare me? All she can do is watch as this world will soon fall into my clutches!"  
  
Then, she cackled loudly, echoing through the endless darkness as the bright green orb disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Riku could only sit there, taking his hands from his head as he stared at the ground in hopelessness. He hoped the princess would find the rightful hero of light and get him to make the correct decision.  
  
"Kairi......" He whispered softly, though no one was around to hear him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"You say something?" Kairi asked, curiously looking at Sora.  
  
He shook his head in a negative gesture, making her just shrugg it off.  
  
Must be my imagination......she thought solumnly to herself. They were walking down the sidewalk side by side. Neither of them had hardly said anything since they had left the schoolyard, and you could cut the intenseness in the air with a knife.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Sora dribbled out clumsily, looking towards her.  
  
Kairi clutched the back pack strap over her shoulder tightly, whispering softly, "I don't......I don't really remember where I'm from....." she lied.  
  
Sora looked at her in disbelief, "Don't remember? You have amnesia or something like that?"  
"Y-yes! That's exactly what I have!" She smiled a little lopsidedly, hoping he would believe her.  
  
He started chuckling, smiling to her, "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"  
  
"What do you mean?" She gasped, looking at him nervously, all he did was smile.  
  
"You know.....you smile too much....."  
  
----------------------------- AN- SEE! THEY'RE GETTING LONGER! Yay me, anyways......poor Riku, I had to put him in here somewhere so.....there he is! Anyway, until next chapter, buh bye~ 


	4. Let's Dance!

Locked  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, they belong you Square Enix and Disney  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wow...This place is huge!?" Kairi gasped in awe.  
  
Sora only shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal. He looked up at the large building, it's huge neon sign blinking down at them. It was a strange sight, the place had many designs like stripes and shapes. Its many colors were enough to blind a person 10 blocks away. There were many noises coming from inside as well, people shouting encouragements and sounds of games being played.  
  
"It's not exactly big once you get used to see- Wait! What about me?!" Sora shouted, seeing as how Kairi wasn't paying least bit of attention to him and was running towards the door.  
  
She pushed the glass door open, to excited to hear Sora wailing behind her. She looked around in total bliss, games everywhere! Shooting games, arcade games! She was like a girl in a game store!  
  
Sora finally caught up with her, putting his hands on his knees as he leaned over panting. "You're......you're fast!" He managed to cough out. He looked up at her, seeing she was staring off somewhere. He followed the direction of her gaze seeing a large crowd of what seemed to be girls cackling like hens.  
  
"Why are they all flocking around the Dance Revolution machine?" Sora questioned to himself, following behind Kairi who had started that way.  
  
As soon as they got to the crowded machine, they stretch up to see what was the commotion. What they saw were two people dancing, fair enough, but what was the big deal with that? It was the Dance Revolution game after all. As they watched the two figures they could hear the girls squealing things like, "Oh! He's so cute!" or "He moves like a tiger! Is he taken?" and other fangirlish phrases.  
  
"Peh, girls get overreacted with every cute guy in town." He smirked looking to the side to find Kairi missing....again. His eyes widen, walking over to search for her when the girls voices faultered.  
  
"Who is she? Is that his girlfriend?"  
  
"Look like she's challenging him! Poor girls gonna lose!"  
  
"She better get away from my future husband that #%$#@!"  
  
Then it suddenly hit him, he soon shoved his way through the herd of girls until he got to the front. He was shocked to see Kairi standing infront of a tall man, talking to him. He was tall, had shoulder length silver hair, sunglasses were covering his eyes and he was wearing all black including gloves.  
  
The chestnut haired boy puffed his cheek in annoyance. What was so great about him? Just cause he has holly wood bad ass looks meant he was an item, and what was Kairi talking to him about? Why was this getting on his nerves? All he knew was this guy was pinching his nerves.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Riku stared down at the garnet haired girl in utter shock. How did she get here? Did she recognize him?  
  
"Ugh....Can I help you?" Riku sputtered out, trying to disguise his voice.  
  
Kairi only smiled inocently, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if you would show me how to play this game, I love the music!"  
  
"Uhh...." Riku stared down at her, biting his bottom lip. She didn't remember him? He felt like his heart had been shatter, it was probably better that she didn't. Maybe she was acting, but why? He then ran his gloved hand through his hair in slight frustration. "It's a dancing game, you just follow the arrows on the screen and step on them on the floor."  
  
He pointed to the bright pink arrows, large foot long buttons pointed front, back, left, and right. He looked back at her, her mysterious mist eyes looking in the direction of his finger in anticipation.  
  
"I want to play it, can I join you?" She asked sweetly, her hands together out infront of her in a begging manner.  
  
Riku blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Uh sure...." He smiled, which was rare for him.  
  
Kairi was gone in a flash, jumping onto the machine with much force. She turned in his direction, smiling from his surprised expression. She positioned herself on the arrows, glancing at him again.  
  
"What are you waiting for slow poke? Move it!" She shouted.  
  
Riku then scrambled to the other side of the game, stepping on it gracefully.  
  
He watched as she pushed the buttons on the machine furiously, giggling as she found the right song.  
  
"I love this song!" Kairi shouted.  
  
They soon started stomping on the large arrows on the floor, staying in perfect rythme as it begun. Kairi kept in pace with Riku, surprising enough from his fast speed. Left, Right, Back, Right, Up, and so on. Even the little people in the game seemed to have trouble keeping up with their beat.  
  
The song soon ended, Riku breathing hard while Kairi wiped her forehead with a bright smile. He looked up at her, a smug look crossing his features.  
  
"You dance divinely." Riku smirked, running a gloved hand through his silver locks.  
  
"Same to you....." Kairi answered, while hooping off the machine.  
  
All the fangirls seemed to be in awe at her, not getting over the A still blinking on the game's screen. They were starting to whine and complain about how she must have cheated and about their poor future husband. Riku stood there, smirking as he watched her back drift away.  
  
Sora just watched wide eyed as she walked swiftly passed him, grabbing his hand and dragging him in the process. He just stumbled behind her still in disbelief as she continued on.  
  
"C'mon Sora! Let's play something else!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
AU- Oi, 'nother short one! Sorry, but hey, THERE WAS DDR SO I DONT WANNA HEAR IT! X3  
  
peace owt~~~~ Livvy/Cherry 


End file.
